


Three's the Magic Number

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, xeno Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: A fill to a  Kylux Kink prompt: "Kylo is an actual monster with three huge cocks and Hux wants every single one of them at the same time."Yeah. That's it.





	Three's the Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a Twitter thread, here's the polisehed and beefed up version. The best part? It comes with art! The definitely NSFW and absolutely awesome pieces were created by the super-talented Mnstrfkr. Come say hi to them on Twitter!
> 
> I'm there too, just follow this link.

"I suppose I should not be surprised," Hux says, running his fingers across Kylo's thick, silky-smooth skin. "I knew there was something not right with you."

Kylo regards him silently. He expected a reaction of some sort; his origin is not widely broadcasted, and he’s learned to mimic human behaviour enough to fool the casual observer. Hux is neither a fool nor a casual observer but even he had only a sneaking suspicion that Kylo is not completely human. Kylo nods in satisfaction. His constant learning and training are paying off. "Does this bother you?" he asks, tilting his head to the side and bracing for the inevitable questions.

Hux ponders this for a moment, still touching Kylo’s chest. "No," he says eventually. "At least not yet. We’ll have to see how – compatible we are."

Kylo shrugs. He supposes since Hux usually knows what he wants, he'll also know to bow out if things become too much for him to bear. He knows first-hand how fragile humans can be and while he particularly doesn’t want to hurt Hux, at least not this time, he’s still bigger and stronger than the average human being and tends to forget his strength in the throes of passion. He’ll have to rely on Hux to tell him if he’s getting too intense.

"Does _this_ bother you?" Hux asks suddenly, gesturing at himself. Kylo considers the bony shoulders and the slender fingers, the narrow waist. He could easily crush Hux but that doesn’t seem to bother him, just as he’s never been intimidated by Kylo’s Force-powers. Kylo flashes his teeth in what he hopes is a grin.

"No."

"Good." And that is that. Hux puts his hands back on Kylo's chest, squeezing, testing the firmness of the muscle underneath the skin.

Kylo isn't completely certain what the arrangement Hux suggested will entail. From what he knows about humans and their antics he expects at least some level of pleasure and entertainment. He rumbles deep in his chest and slides a hand under Hux's tank top, minding his claws. Hux's skin is warm and soft, unfamiliar and fascinating. Kylo thumbs over his belly, returns to press his finger in the pliant flesh. Hux twitches and frowns but doesn't push Kylo away. Kylo takes this as an invitation to remove the garment covering Hux's torso. Hux is pale pink all over. Kylo adjusts his own colouring to match as much as he’s able. The humans he’s interacted with have been all wearing clothes, so he isn’t as fluent in their body colour language as he is in verbal communication and interpreting their body language.

He inspects Hux’s upper body. The pink nipples are an instant diversion. Kylo studies them closely, enthralled by the way they harden under his scrutiny.

"Have you ever actually done this with a human?" There is no accusation in Hux’s voice, only curiosity.

"I am familiar with human anatomy, don't worry," Kylo says absently, staring at Hux’s chest in deep concentration.  
There is a pause, then Hux takes a step back and crosses his arms. "Let me rephrase. How much do you know about human anatomy beyond of what comes out of our bellies once you've sliced them open?"

"Uh..."

"All right. Now I know where we stand. This'll be a learning curve for us both."

Kylo grins at him. "You've never done this with a non-human."

"Not with someone like you, certainly." Hux steps close again, cups Kylo's cheek and cranes his head to give him a tentative kiss. Kylo allows it, he doesn't understand the significance of the gesture but is keen to learn. Hux presses closer, and when Kylo feels his tongue on his lips he allows that in, too. It's - nice. Not the prelude to pleasure he's been given to understand but nice enough. He puts his hands lightly on Hux's waist and is encouraged by his little hum.

Hux withdraws his tongue and Kylo chases it with his own. Hux chokes a little and breaks the kiss to stare at Kylo.

"What- what was that?"

"My tongue. Sorry. I thought-"

"Show me," Hux interrupts. "I want to see it."

Kylo blinks at him in confusion, then sticks it out.

Hux makes a high-pitched keening sound. Kylo lets his tongue expand to its full length and girth and suddenly has to support Hux because his knees seem to go weak.

"Kylo." Hux clings to him for dear life. "Kylo. Please. Please tell me - how do you feel about rimming?"

It takes a while for Kylo's tongue to deflate. He swallows around it and answers when he can speak without slurring his words. "I, uh, I don't know what that means."

Hux closes his eyes, takes a deep steadying breath and looks Kylo in his purplish-brown eyes. "I will teach you. If you want me to, that is. I could teach you." There's something so hushed and reverent in his voice Kylo takes a closer look at him. Hux has flushed blood to his upper body and face, creating an elegant display of pinks and crimsons and whites.

That gives Kylo a pause. He had thought Hux's proposal was for something casual and no-strings-attached but the signals he's putting out now - Kylo considers this. He has never thought about getting a mate, being by and large a solitary creature but he knows Hux. The General is a serious man and would not suggest anything binding without having weighed the pros and the cons from all angles. Hux may not be a warrior in the traditional sense but he commands armies. They complement each other and their union would make a worthy companionship. With his mind made up Kylo raises the small plates along his spine, flushes them to match Hux's colours to signal his agreement and to complete the ceremony. Satisfied, he nods.

"I would be honoured to learn from you."

Hux swallows and leans his forehead on Kylo's shoulder. "I would like to see the rest of you," he says, and Kylo preens at the opportunity to impress his partner. He shimmies out of his trousers and turns around at Hux's command. Hux touches his backplates, now lying flat and armour-like over his spine, palms his buttocks and gasps audibly when Kylo turns to face him. Hux is staring in wide-eyes awe at his cocks, still flaccid between his legs, entwined together, pink at the base and darkening to inky black towards the tips.

"May I," Hux whispers and doesn't wait for an answer before wrapping his fingers around them. Kylo feels a sudden burst of insecurity. His cocks aren't anything remarkable. He knows they’re perfectly average for his species but really nothing to write home about. Hux can almost touch his fingers together where he's circling them, and the flaccid length doesn’t even span the length of his forearm.

Still, he's a grower, not a shower. His cocks begin to stir and swell when Hux slides his fingers along them. Hux falls gracefully to his knees, gnawing his bottom lip, eyes bright with anticipation. "Kylo," he breathes. "This is magnificent."

That's all it takes for Kylo to become fully erect. His cocks uncoil and stand up separately, tentacle-like, writhing and pulsing slightly. The middle one, always more impatient than the others, begins to leak thick, oily precome. Hux is biting his fist, eyes wide and watery. The sounds he's making are a bit worrying.  
"Are you all right?" Kylo fears he might have made a mistake agreeing to Hux’s proposal so quickly. They should have checked their compatibility in this department first. 

After a few seconds which seem like eternity Hux nods, unable to speak for the hand stuffed in his mouth.

"Are you sure?"

"I am," Hux croaks. He wipes his eyes. "I am now."

"I know I'm not as large as some others, but I'm given to understand there are other methods of giving pleasure."

"No!" Hux looks up at him, brows furrowed and a determined look on his face. "This is perfect. I want this. I can take this. I can -" He touches the upmost cock and yelps when the middle one reaches up, chasing his body heat. Hux plays with Kylo's cocks, lavishing one with attention, then turning to the others. His fingers are light and warm against Kylo’s skin and when he tentatively licks each of the cocks in turn Kylo becomes acutely afraid he won't last long. It has been a while since he’s been touched by another sentient being. He clears his throat. "I would like to see you, too," he rumbles.

Hux freezes before getting slowly up. "I'm not, uh, I fear I'm not as - impressive as you are." He strips anyway, stands before Kylo beautifully flushed and pink, no protective structures to shield his soft skin. It’s so fine and thin even his pulse is clearly visible on the side of his neck. Kylo wants to touch it, see if he could feel it under the pad of his finger. He doesn’t, he knows how easily his claws can pierce a hide much thicker than the human skin. He can see the blue veins under the pale skin on Hux’s upper arms and something lurches in his chest, as if his hearts had skipped a beat.

Hux's cock is jutting out from a nest of ginger curls, as pink and pale as the man himself. It has a curious curve to it and Kylo is very keen to get to know it better. "There is only one?"

Hux blinks at him and his hands twitch at his sides as if wanting to move to cover himself. "Um. Yes. Sorry." 

"Don't be. It looks like you. Very nice."

"Um. Thanks?"

Kylo crouches down to take a closer look. "What are these?" He reaches to touch the curious protrusion underneath Hux’s shaft.

"They -ah! - are my balls. Kylo. Kylo!" Hux flinches and flails when Kylo squeezes them.

"What?"

"They are very sensitive. Be careful with your claws. Yes. Just like that. Yes. Good, Kylo, very good!"

Kylo draws the very edges of his claws along the seam of skin along the testicles and on the underside of Hux’s shaft, stopping just below the swollen head. It’s both different and similar than his, erect but not moving apart from the occasional twitch, warm to the touch but velvety soft and dry instead of the familiar slick, cool skin of Kylo’s cocks. Hux shivers and shudders and the verbal encouragement makes Kylo bold. He drops his knees to the floor and opens his mouth. He licks Hux's thighs, nibbles the crease of skin at his crotch, buries his nose in Hux's pubic hair. Hux whimpers when Kylo's tongue, slick with saliva, wraps around his balls and the base of his cock. He lets out a low wail when Kylo takes him fully into his mouth and sucks. He draws back to suckle at the tip, lets his tongue slide along the shaft and marvels at how easy and fun this is when there's only one dick to serve.

Hux is panting hard above him. His hands land on the back of Kylo's head and his hips stutter. "I'm close," he gasps, tugging Kylo's hair. "So, so close."

Soon after he fills Kylo's mouth with viscous fluid, odd in texture and flavour but not entirely repulsive.

Kylo fists his unruly cocks, both to provide them with much-needed friction and to keep them in check as they twitch and wriggle demanding attention. Hux is bent over him, leaning on his shoulders, trying to catch his breath. Kylo waits patiently.

"I want you to fuck me," Hus says as soon as he's able to speak again.

Kylo looks at him, sees no obvious opening and asks about it.

Hux shows him.

Kylo spots an immediate problem. "Hux," he says urgently, rubbing the furl with the pad of his finger. "It's too small. I won't fit."

Hux turns his head to look at him, a sly smile tugging the corners of his mouth. "There are ways to deal with that," he says. “You will fit. Trust me.”

Kylo all but whines at the thought and kneads and squeezes the supple flesh of Hux's round buttocks. His palms fit easily over them, as if Hux was custom-made for Kylo. He stares at Hux's hole, imagines how it would feel to push himself in, slowly, inch by inch, watch Hux’s body stretch to accommodate him. He would loom over Hux, maybe pin him to the bed by the nape of his neck, invading his body but whispering soothing words in his ear. Hux would be so tight around him. He doesn't know if Hux is capable of producing any kind of slick, but he conjures up an image of something wet, tight and hot. He doesn't think he's ever been this hard.

“I want to come, Hux,” he says, inexplicably. As if he’s ever needed the permission to do so. Hux reaches one hand behind his back and squeezes Kylo’s hand still clutching Hux’s cheek.

“Go on. I want you to come on me.”

Kylo arranges his most sensitive cock between the two others, finds the one with the largest slit and pushes the tip of his claw carefully in. He comes with a loud grunt, coating Hux's butt and back and even getting some up in his hair. He leans his forehead on Hux’s backside, steadying his breathing and drawing in Hux’s scent, now mingled with the bitter smell of his own come. He pulls Hux down to his lap and bites his shoulder gently. He stays there, on his haunches on the hard floor, his come cooling and drying between them. Reluctantly he nudges Hux. "You should get into shower. This stuff tends to stick."

There is definitely something dazed about Hux's demeanour when he pushes himself up stumbles and towards the fresher.

Hux returns from the shower wrapped in Kylo's towel. He begins the search for his clothes, attempting to smooth down his hair - a losing battle as it keeps curling and fluffing up as it dries. Kylo sits on the edge of his bed, trying not to feel too self-conscious about his nudity. He rattles his backplates, awkward. "Were you serious, before? When you said you'd let me fuck you?"

Hux pulls his undershirt over his head. He mulls this over. "Yes. Yes, I was. I just need some time to prepare myself. Are you free tomorrow evening?"

Kylo has booked a gym. "Yes I am."

The wait is excruciating. Kylo does his morning workout and meditation but feels at loss after that. He finds himself wandering around the ship, going through Hux’s usual haunts. He finds the General in the officer’s mess, finishing off his lunch. Kylo loiters in the doorway, blocking the way and watching with half-hearted amusement as a small gaggle of junior officers debate amongst themselves who gets the questionable honour of asking him to move aside so that they can leave. They are saved by their general who sweeps past them and nods his greeting to Kylo as he shoulders past him. Kylo turns on his heel and follows Hux down the corridor a few paces behind him. Hux may look untouchable in his black uniform and padded greatcoat but Kylo can't forget the skin not thick enough to even hide Hux's blue veins from showing and his fragile-looking bones. He hovers around Hux throughout his shift, on a constant lookout for danger.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Hux finally asks when he nearly collides with Kylo.

Kylo bristles at his frosty tone. "I just like to make sure my mate is all right," he huffs defensively, knowing Hux can’t see his glare through his helmet but does it anyway.

Hux looks like he has just swallowed his tongue. "Your -what?” he chokes out. “What did you just call me?"

Kylo shakes his head in disbelief. He knows Hux heard him, and it _was_ Hux who proposed. "My mate," he clarifies. He makes to touch Hux’s shoulder, not quite daring to go for his hair in public.

Hux flinches away and takes a step back, saying: "I am not your mate, Ren."

That stings, badly.

"You asked me," Kylo says, flexing his claws and feeling his skin beginning to tingle. "You asked me, and I accepted. We are mates."

"Wha- how? I did no such thing!" Hux’s Force-presence flares briefly with panic before settling back to the familiar anger. “How am I your mate all of a sudden?”

"You did. You asked me." Kylo frowns and peers at Hux’s face. "You are doing it right now."

Hux's eyes widen in understanding. He holds his breath for a moment, lets it out slowly and raises his hands. "Kylo, I am blushing,” he explains. It's not something I can control."

"Oh."

"I apologise if I've led you on. This is just a basic human physiological response, not a - a mating display."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

The fall into an awkward silence. Kylo feels deflated. He mulls this over, then he straightens up and rolls his shoulders. "Well, my offer stands. In my considered opinion you would be a good mate for me. I believe you know my credentials and I am willing to answer any questions you might have. Ours would be a sensible match."

Hux goes from red to white to red again. "Can I - can I at least think about it?"

"Of course. Take as long as you need." Kylo turns to leave as he does not want to put pressure on Hux. He must know one thing, though. "Are we still on tonight?"

Hux shifts his weight and Kylo can't read his expression.

"Yes. Definitely."

That night Kylo lets Hux in his quarters. Hux walks in, his hands clasped behind his back, stands in the middle of the room and looks Kylo dead in the eye. "I want you to understand that this is not me accepting to anything permanent. I need to know more to form an informed opinion."

"I understand."

"Excellent." Hux shrugs off his greatcoat, drapes it carefully over Kylo’s desk and removes his belt. He raises an eyebrow to Kylo and nods towards his robes. "Well?"

Kylo's fingers feel unusually clumsy when he rushes to discard his clothes. Somehow, he gets there in the end and stands naked in front of Hux. His cocks are already starting to fill out. Hux is also naked, shivering in the cool air of Kylo’s room, his nipples standing erect and his skin forming little pimples Kylo is eager to touch.

"Can you keep them like that?” Hux asks making an aborted gesture towards Kylo’s crotch. He wets his lips and swallows hard. “Together, I mean."

Kylo wills his arousal down a notch. "I can try."

Hux nods. He fishes for something from his greatcoat pocket, pulls out a little bottle and places it on the desk next to the bundle of his clothes. "Good. Keep trying."

"Have you thought about how we're going to do this?"

Hux’s smirk is nothing short of smug. "I did tell you I needed to prepare in advance."

Hux turns around and spreads his cheeks. "Hux," Kylo says urgently, prodding with his finger. "There's a _jewel_ down here."

"Ah. That would be the plug."

"The what?"

"A butt plug. It’s there to prepare me for you."

Kylo is speechless. He ghosts his finger over the shining star between Hux’s buttocks, wondering what might lie on the other side. He has to search for the correct words. "Can I touch?"

"You can take it out if you want to,” Hux answers, indulgent. “But slowly!"

Kylo takes a careful hold of the blood-red crystal and pulls. The narrow stem widens quickly and quite a lot. Kylo loses his grip of the slippery surface and Hux's body just _swallows_ the thing again. Hux moans in response and something detonates in Kylo's guts. He has to take a grip of the base of his entwined cocks to keep them from getting fully erect and separating. He breathes hard through his nose and curls his claws around the plug, pulling it out again. This time he lets go on purpose. He does this a couple of times, then gets an idea and pushes the plug back into Hux, effectively fucking him with it. The sight of his hole stretching and contracting around the toy is one of the hottest things Kylo has ever seen. His fingers slip again and the angle changes, and Hux whimpers and mewls, knees buckling and his skin rising to goose bumps.

"Sorry," Kylo says but Hux just waves his hand at him,

"Do it again. Just like that. Do it again."

Kylo does. Soon enough he has to wrap his other hand around Hux's waist to keep him upright. 

"Take it out! Please, Kylo, take it out before I come!" Hux is close to sobbing, bent almost double over Kylo's arm. His legs are trembling and his hands twitch by his sides. Kylo grunts and pulls at the plug with more force than before. It slides out with a wet squelch. Hux is all pink and crimson again, shiny with a sweat, and Kylo's body responds by flushing his backplates, chest and arms with blood, creating black and purple patterns across his skin. The patterns shift and change as Kylo moves, mirroring Hux's blotchy design. The plug is surprisingly heavy in Kylo’s hand. He lets it fall to the floor and holds his arms around Hux tightly until he's caught his breath again. 

"On the bed," Hux commands, patting Kylo’s chest and lightly pushing him towards the narrow, high bed by the wall. "I want to ride you."

"What did I do to make you react like that?" Kylo asks while he climbs on the bed. His cocks are bobbing heavily between his thighs making his movements a bit awkward, but he moves around them expertly and sits down, settling to lean against the wall. Hux crawls after him, straddling Kylo's hips. "You found my prostate. I take it that yours is in different place?" 

Kylo nods and puts his thumb and forefinger right above his cluster of dicks, takes a wide hold and pinches. He jerks and hisses a curse as a bolt of electricity runs through him. Hux grins and makes to try it himself but Kylo grabs his wrists. "Better not if you want to keep my dicks together." 

"All right. Next time, then. Get the lube for me, will you? I forgot it on your desk."

Oh. The bottle. Kylo floats it over and hands it to Hux. He pours it liberally on his hand, reaches behind him and closes his eyes in clear enjoyment. Kylo gets curious and yanks Hux closer by his shoulders, craning to look what he's doing. His hand has disappeared between his buttocks and he's pushing three of his fingers in and out. "Oh," he whispers when Hux sits down on his own hand and moans deep in his throat. "If I wore my gloves could I do that to you one day?"

Hux withdraws his fingers and shoves Kylo gently back. "I'd like that." His voice is a bit breathy and he's getting that look on his face he usually has right before a battle begins. Kylo savours it, the determined pinch to his lips and the slight crinkling of the corners of his eyes when he narrows them. He knows he’s now the sole focus of Hux’s attention and can’t help but to bask in it a little.

The lube feels cool on Kylo's skin when Hux pours it on his cocks. It trickles between them and makes them curl together tighter. Hux's long fingers rub the lube evenly around the cocks and Kylo has to close his eyes and truly concentrate to keep himself in check. Hux scoots up on his knees, takes a deep breath and a firm hold of Kylo's cocks behind him and after a moment’s thought begins to descend. Kylo puts his hands on Hux's hips, claws pressing marks on the delicate skin. It's just as hot and wet and tight as he imagined it would be. His cocks are pulsing slightly, about to unwind. He presses his eyes shut, both lids, and counts to twenty. Hux slides down another inch and Kylo starts to recite ancient texts in his head. Hux stops and rests his forehead on the top of Kylo's head, breathing hard.

"Are you all right? We can stop if you want to." Kylo says this with the full knowledge that he’d be hard pressed to make himself slide out of Hux. He’s bracing for the disappointment and already consoling himself that at least he’ll probably be allowed to jerk off on Hux again.

"No we can't!” Hux’s sharp eyes are fixed on Kylo and his voice has the familiar tone of command his underlings have learned to fear. “I'm fine. Fine." He swallows and shivers. His skin is heated under Kylo's palms and his hole clenches around his dicks. He goes down one more inch. And another. By the time Hux has taken all of Kylo in tears are running down his cheeks, he's clutching a fistful of Kylo's hair and he’s shaking uncontrollably. He's gasping for breath and Kylo has never seen a sight more beautiful. He dares not move or speak, keeps pouring all of his concentration in keeping absolutely still. Hux has gone soft while he's been working himself on Kylo's cocks but he's swelling again, his lovely pink cock pressing against Kylo's stomach. Hux turns his head lips moving in a silent plea, searching for Kylo's mouth. The kiss is infinitely better than the first they shared and Kylo can feel how it helps to ground Hux, how the touch of their mouths brings him back to his body. 

Hux starts to rock himself gently on Kylo's cocks, one hand on his shoulder and the other still wound in Kylo's hair. He picks up speed gradually, lifting himself further up and all but slamming himself back down again. Sweat begins to bead on his forehead and chest, falling on Kylo. The patterns on his skin part and reform around the droplets, creating all new designs in their wake.

Kylo's cocks are now aching to unwind. He can’t take it any longer and urges Hux to slow down. He presses a kiss on Hux’s forehead and sniffs around his hairline, sliding his hands along Hux’s smooth skin from his waist up to his ribcage and back over the softness of his buttocks.

“I can’t keep them together anymore. I need to – Hux, I need- “

Hux’s eyes widen and he tenses under Kylo’s hands. He nods anyway, bracing himself by burying his face in the crook of Kylo’s neck. Kylo rubs circles on his lower back as he lets his cocks separate from their coil as slowly as he can, groaning in relief and peaking arousal. Hux lets out a low wail, crying and possibly drooling against Kylo’s skin. He starts moving, even more slowly than before, gasping and hissing at every roll of his hips. Kylo runs two of his claws along Hux’s cock before wrapping his fist around it and starts to jerk it in time with Hux's movements. He gets the feeling Hux wants to say something but all that comes out is a string of "_fuck -fuck - fuck_-," slowly devolving into incoherent syllables and moans. 

Kylo's hips buck up on their own. Their position makes it difficult for him to move but he puts his free hand on Hux's thigh and thrusts as much as he can. A growl builds up in his throat and he wants to sink his teeth into something. He diverts that instinct into another kiss as Hux's tender flesh would absolutely not withstand his bite. Hux is now convulsing in his grip, a mess of tears and snot and sweat, unable to control his movements beyond slamming himself on Kylo's cocks again and again until he tenses and screams, spattering Kylo's chest with his come. He slumps forwards, still sobbing and quivering, long limbs turned to jelly. Kylo lets him rest for a heartbeat but his own need is building beyond control. He takes a firm hold of Hux and carefully flips them over until he's kneeling between Hux's open legs. He lifts them to his shoulders and places his hands on either side of Hux's head, almost bending him in half. He doesn't even attempt to hold back, thrusting into the welcoming heat until all he sees is white and stars are bursting behind his closed eyes.

Someone shouts, and there's a rush of heat and white noise and he's coming into Hux, filling him up until he's overflowing. His lungs are burning and his backplates are standing rigidly up and his claws have ripped the bedding into shreds. His arms are trembling and unable to support his weight so he slumps on Hux, resting on his prone form until he can trust his body again. He rises gingerly to his knees, looks to the ceiling and takes deep breaths, waiting his hearts to stop beating their way out of his chest. Hux is silent and still beneath him, limbs spread and sticky with his own come and sweat, face still damp from his tears and hair sticking up in odd angles. Kylo puts his hand carefully on his visibly distended belly and pulls out, grimacing at the burst of come that follows. 

He lays down on his side next to Hux and pulls him to his chest, waiting for him to return to the waking world and using that time trying to come up with something sensible to say. He's suddenly worried. He knows Hux to be a very particular man and he fears his performance was not what was expected of him.

Hux shivers and snorts and flails a bit when he comes to. He blinks owlishly at Kylo before the familiar sharp gaze returns. He rolls to his back not minding the wet spot beneath him, runs his hands up and down his body to check everything is where it's supposed to be and a slow grin spreads across his face.

"Well, Kylo," he says. "I'm definitely putting this on your list of credentials."


End file.
